Cant think of a title at the moment
by Nyctophilia Nightfall
Summary: What if the Mutants of both parties fail to bring down the powerful ancient mutant named Apocalypse and now everyone must fight to survive and deal with the MRD who taking advancing hunting down mutants.
1. Chapter 1

It all began when the an ancient powerful mutant was resurrected, he was ready to set goal into motion. This mutant first created four followers known as the Four Horsemen, what made up the Four Horsemen were Professor Xavier, Storm, Mystique and Magneto. The X-Men and the Brotherhood joined forces working together to bring down the Horsemen and freeing them from the mutant's control.

But in the end when everyone battle the ancient mutant...

...We failed to defeat the powerful mutant.

This powerful mutants was name...

Apocalypse.

Only the strong will survive and the weak will perish, that is the new rule, that is survival of the fittest. Mutants were put against each other some will die and some will survive. Human or the MRD took advantage to hunt them down, some would be captured alive forced and dragged out of their homes and some would be killed if they run or fight back. Mutants have to look over their shoulders every single day.

* * *

Nightfall slowly made her way upstairs, after so many events going on here and outside, after considering the institute her home for such a long time. But now so much has changed since Apocalypse happened and the institute wasn't the same place anymore, not one of the fellow student would deny it, This school used to be filled with life, teenagers pranking each other, messing around, laughter all around the halls. Now its all gone, from loud noise to silence so heavy you could hear a pin drop.

After she made her way upstairs she expected the hallway to be empty as everyone would be downstairs. Her footstep echoed in the halls from her heels as she approached the next corner, and there, she thought she was along up there but she wasn't. Lance aka Avalanche stood in front of Nightfall's door only letting out a sigh and walks away.

"Whoa. Hey" Nearly bumped into her he greets her.

"Hey, how is he?" She ask.

"Same. He won't leave the room." Lance says rubbing the back of his neck pointing behind him. He sees her holding a tray fill with variety of food. "He's not going to eat." He stated after trying to get Pietro out of the room.

"Of course, not what happened and don't worry I'll make sure the speedster eat. He got to eat unless he's-" Nightfall looks down at the tray

"Don't say it." Lance grabs both her upper arm startled and stopping her from saying another word. Surrounded by silence again. Lance released her arm and apologies, he decided to leave wishing her good luck as she nods once he leaves.

Stood in front of her room door, taking in the silence of the empty halls again that used to be filled with loud noise. It was always bright filled vibrant colors, always clean and status was polished, and now it's dull. Black and grey. Looking both sides of the hall she can see images of everyone running up and down, chasing each other freely and comfortable using their powers. This place was truly paradise.

Stalling along enough, she knocked on the waiting for a response from the other side of the door. She could've judt walks in since it's her room but it was the right thing to do before entering. Waited long enough she opened the open with her prehensile tail. Pietro was there, as expected, laying on the bed with the sheet covering him from head to toe, curtains closed shut restraining the light from coming through.

"Go away." he demanded whoever entered the room. He didn't wanted to be bother, he just want to be left alone.

"Not gonna happen, last time I've check this is my room. You can push the other away but you're not going to push anyway. I told you before; your pain is mine and my pain is yours." She closed the door with her hip, walks over to him and sat on the side of the bed. "I brought you some food." She said. She didn't mind sitting in the dark, in fact it was her thing but seeing him in the dark it was different.

He pulls the sheet from his head revealing only his blue eyes. He looked at the black haired girl. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to sits up, not giving his body time to refuse, leaving the sheet the over his head. He sat next to her and sees a tray of variety of food on her lap.

A PB&J sandwich, ham and cheese sandwich, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, two yogurt and an gain weight granola bar.

Yes a weight gaining granola bar.

"I'm not hungry." Pietro says. She knew he would say that.

Nightfall place the tray next her on the bed and picked up the bar, opened it and hands it to him. "At least eat this, you need your strength." She noticed Pietro wasn't eating for one and two she call tell he was losing weight by looking at his collarbones. Nightfall watched him silently taking the bar slowly eats it, she felt relieved after he took a bite of the bar it was a good start. Pietro's free hand reaches and holds the black haired girl's hand.

"You don't have to keep checking up on me, I'm fine." He says trying to get back to his old self again.

"Of course I do, I can't let you waste away, not like this. You need to get better." Nightfall says. From her free hand she placed more bars from her the pocket of black hoodie sweater on the nightstand as a sign to eat and gain back the weight you lost.

Letting go of his hand with a smile, before leaving "I'll come back in a few to check on you and I'm leaving that tray here too. If you cant eat that try eating those I left for you." As she closed the door behind her, she find herself in the empty hallway once again. In silence, she mind up her mind, she going to leave this place, the place she called home and survive. Wrapped in her thoughts she remembers the ones who passed away. 'So much for a peaceful life' she thought as she headed down the halls.

Her mind filled with memories, she wanted everything to go back to normal. It's like the world she knew turned into Shakespeare. It was like no one doesn't remember what happened or how it started, some want to erase the memories of how things started, some wish this just a nightmare, a nightmare you cant wake up from. First the world revealed that mutants existence then the Sentinels appears to down anyone whose an mutant and be killed on the spot. Now the Mutants Response Division known as MRD, took control after the Sentinel failed and beaten. Being an mutant became more difficult when the MRD shown up, if we were to get caught its either you die or capture and we'll get experiment. The MRD used the Sentinel Scanner to tell the difference between whose human and whose mutant, they didn't care where you are even in board daylight.

Using Xavier's school as a temporary hideout, we were glad it survived, some of them died fighting against the MRD for us to escape and some of them left to survive somewhere else to call home. The mansion began to be a mad house, the remaining survivors couldn't take it anymore, they got tired of fighting, tired of running away, tired of looking over their shoulders to every little sound thinking the MRD finally shown up. What they would do is commit suicide. They used to stopped each other but now they just let them go without saying a word.

Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro and Logan; of course Logan can survive nearly anything thanks to his healing factor. Jean Grey disappeared and became the Dark Phoenix her whereabouts are unknown. Scott Summers AKA Cyclops whereabouts are unknown, rumor has it he got killed trying to stop Jean or got killed or captured by the MRD. Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler who Nightfall called him her twin left with his mother Mystique alone with Rogue, some say after Rogue left she went with Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit, Evan and Storm left leaving the US and Mister McCoy is unknown probably capture. Kitty, Jubilee, Forge, Bobby sadly dies. Magneto is a mystery ever since he got freed from Apocalypse control leaving Wanda and Pietro behind after they wanted to go with him. And last but not least Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch twin sister to Pietro. She was one of the unlucky ones and the reason for Pietro's state. Losing his other half is heartbreaking, the twins had a rocky start on their reunion.

Mystique recruited her in the Brotherhood of Evil. Nightfall has already joined them after being tricked by her pretended to be Scott made her switch sides. Nightfall and Wanda didn't get along at first until they got close and became best friends, Pietro find it scary. Nightfall was crushed too when she didn't made it. She was the one who stand behind and saved them from the MRD.

Nightfall made her way to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of water. "How is he?" Lance asked her after he spotted her coming downstairs.

She sighs as she sits on the counter in a lotus position. She took a sip of her water. "Still the same but he's starting to eating. the bars at least."

"That's good news honeybunch." Todd hops over joining in the conversation. Honeybunch is the nickname he gave her once she joined the Brotherhood.

"Yeah, he's losing weight. Those bars that I've gave him will help him gain back the weight that he lost."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks and the day has come when the group leaves. Pietro finally beginning to eat again, eating big meals and gained back the weight he lost and copping the lost of his sister's death. Nightfall told Pietro about leaving the mansion before the MRD show up she told him that everyone need to be ready and fully prepare.

Using the danger room to brush up their strength and skills also as a meeting room fearing somebody would eavesdropping on their convocation. Lance still didn't like the idea of abandoning the other mutants, Nightfall kept reminding him its for the best and if they were to bring them it only make matter worst and draw attention. The Brotherhood wear their new uniform that was only for the X-Men except for Nightfall since she always have hers.

"Look I get what you're saying Night but it still wrong"

"Says the one who sold us out by announcing the whole school body we are mutants and to top it off y'all nearly burn down the school. "She says Ported in and out of the virtual sentinel blasts

"I said I was sorry"

"You only apologize to a certain kitty" Pietro zips through the robotic arms making them into a knot

"You're the last person to talk Speedy. You joined him with his announcement and gave the our principle a whirlwind rollercoaster ride."

"Are you really going to beat me up for it?"

Nightfall ported in front of lance with both hands on her hips "Your talking to a girl who can hold a grudge but thanks to the professor he wiped everyone mind clean. It's in the past so already for gave you"

The danger room was set on automatic to turn off once the time is up. Logan didn't plan to going easy on them if the plan is to bring down Apocalypse. Once the machine was off everyone left tried and exhausted dragging their feet except for Logan and Pietro.

"This is torture yo, I never thought I could work up a sweat and my legs are all numb."

Logan didn't break a sweat it was all natural for him. He faced the small group of teens before leaving the danger room hall. We doing it again.

"What? But I'm so tired." Fred complains

Logan growls at the complaining Fred. "You think the enemy care that you're tried? They not going to wait for you to catch your breath, eh tubby?" He said. "Best to leave you behind with the rest." Fred violently shook his head left and right then he look at the rest. "Ten minutes that's all y'all gotta get to rest."

Each session with Wolverine was hard and tiresome in the beginning but now, they feel the difference in their endurance and stamina. Wolverine would set the level in the danger room to a difficult lever each time the teens get used to in between they would get a five minute break.

"Say what time should we be outta of here?" Nightfall asks sitting on the melt floor.

"10:30 tonight." Logan answered

"That's explains the tough training and the short minute breaks." Todd laid out on the floor staring at the ceiling

"Yeah and you definitely need a bath, not even a shower...a long one Toad. Don't want the MRD sniffing us out." Nightfall hold her nose and use her free hand waving the air as the rest laugh even Logan couldn't help but crack a smile. Everyone was in their old self again for a brief moment as nothing has happen, the air filled the room with positive energy even though it's just them it bring back memories from the event happen.

"Alright breaks over. Back to work." Logan announced adjusting his gloves and voiced the computer to turn on. The room transform into Manhattan, everyone was in their battle stance and the same Sentinel landed in front of the group along with Apocalypse floating above the robots looking down on everyone with a smile. "Listen up. Don't hold back, give everything you got if you want to beat this bastard for good." Everyone nods Logan didn't need to look back as he can tell everybody is serious and he made the first moved and the team follows behind.

9:30PM training session is over everyone team was well prepare. Training with Logan's level, the professor didn't like the idea when he suggested to the X-Men a challenge which will over work them and they just still kids.


End file.
